The Heroes of Nexus
Prologue Paradox leader Vanda Darkflame looked down on the destruction that was happening below her perch on top of the nexus tower, Haelstorm and his group of Venture League rank threes stood to one side, a squad of Sorcerors and space marauders stood ready to take orders from Vanda. below, Duke Exeter and Docter Overbuild fought against the endless waves of maelstrom with members of their faction, but every time they smashed an enemy, Baron Typhonus who was standing from a distance, would create more maelstrom enemies. The stromlings were winning the battle, but reinforcements were on thei way. Vanda glanced over at Hael and nodded, He nodded back. Vanda gave the signal, and her warriors charged forward. They jumped off of the edge of the Nexus Tower and activated their extendable wings slowing the descent. Below, the stromlings had the upper hand, apes took out turrets with boulders, dragons burnt the sentinels to a crisp, the maelstrom was breaking through to the nexus tower. One stromling general named Talli Reeko, broke through the ranks of minifigures and began to head towards the tower, suddenly a shadow fell over him, he looked up, only to see vanda dark flame and an army of paradox and venture league troop coming out of the sky...the only thing he could do before vanda destroyed him into little particles was gulp. Vanda and Hael's troops pushed back the Maelstrom away from the tower towards the edge of the battle field, big mistake, Baron Typhonus gave a laugh of triumph and created a chariot of maelstrom, driven by skeletal maelstrom horses, he charged through the army of minifgs, destroyin them and infecting them with his staff. The maelstrom pushed forward, galvanized by the appearance of their leader. They pushed the minifigures back to the tower, then, began to destroy it. Docter overbuild hurried up the long stair well of nexus tower, there was only one way to save imagination itself from being corrupted. Making it to the top of the tower, he gazed upon a crystal shard, the shard, the last shard of imagination. There was only one way to save it.... Chapter 1 (years later) Gavin stood on a rock overlooking a barren wasteland. Supposedly there had once been life here, now plants were a thing of legend, animals were fierce and evil, to live here, you had to have serious survival skills. Most called it crux desert, Gavin called it home. He hunted to feed his family, and to survive. Little technology was known, he had a few weapons and one car, he had found it partially buried under the sand, it had once been used for racing, as all his manuals said. As Gavin was thinking, he heard the sound of rocks striking rock, and whirled around to see a Racktor, (translated as black dragon) poised to attack him. Gavin took his spear from its strap on his back and prepared to fight. The racktor roared and swiped at Gavin with its claws, gavin dodged, but was nicked by the tip of one and was sent tumbling down the mountain. He managed to stab his spear into a crevice and stop his fall, but the racktor bagan to knock rocks off of the edge, causing Gavin to hug the cliff face to keep from getting hit. Category:Stories Based on NPCs Category:Dagg Category:Post-Gameplay Era